<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не смогу справиться by tststs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908606">Не смогу справиться</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs'>tststs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на второй тур Battlerap Valentine fest по заявке:<br/>2.06 Roux/Bumble Beezy, Антон все-таки отвечает Ване и на диссы на семнашке, и на трек с последнего альбома. ангст или ХЭ -- на усмотрение автора</p><p>09.03.2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roux/Bumble beezy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не смогу справиться</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Неуютный, неудобный мир в окне словно через мутное стекло аквариума, в воздухе туман-не туман - взвесь, мир одна сплошная реклама миндального молока как панацеи от уныния. Как в то утро, когда он обозвал тебя мудаком и хлопнул дверью, и весь подъезд в узнал, что вы расстались - нет, что вы были друг у друга, а теперь не будете. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Он обозвал тебя мудаком, а ты пожал плечами, не он первый, вероятно, не он и последний. Твои отношения развиваются по скрипту, где любое действие приводит к одному финалу. Ты знакомишься с человеком, включаешь свое обояние, включаешься в его жизнь. Им всегда от тебя что-то нужно: твои деньги, твои связи, твоя популярность, ты и рад, ведь ты можешь помочь. Можешь сделать так, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались, трудно пробиваться в одиночку - трудно и знакомо непонаслышке. В твоих силах познакомить с нужными людьми, дать совет, научить всему, что умеешь сам. Ты можешь даже запустить ноунейму карьеру, ты так делал не раз. Получив свое, они уходят, оставляя тебя в раздумьях, что пошло не так. Снова пошло не так. Твоих возможностей хватает, чтобы привлечь человека - и никогда, чтобы удержать. Они все равно уходят. Обычно молча. Зрелые, порядочные люди. Ты других не выбирал. Но не в этот раз.<br/>
<br/>
Звонила мама, обеспокоенно интересовалась, все ли в порядке. "Шумиха в прессе, образовавшаяся вокруг твоего имени, тревожит меня - продолжала она настаивать, - Антон. Я знаю, ты темнишь. Я должна убедиться, что ты в норме!" Да, мам, все в порядке, мам, нет, мам, не переживай, да, просто плохо расстались, он меня на бабки пытался кинуть, да-да, мам, все при мне, я знаю, я знаю, да, ага, папе привет. Невольный вздох вырывается из груди, когда отключаешься. Вряд ли родители мониторят РиП, а твоя известность еще не достигла масштаба, когда каждый чих оказывается на первой странице Яндекса. Их кто-то надоумил. Доброжелатели. Любящие братаны, которые всегда подхватят. Ведь ты сам просил попустить тебя, если начнёшь терять берега, получай, чуть отстранил от кормушки, все, им не нравится. Ему не нравится. Опять доверился не тому человеку, и теперь очередной мудак барахтается в воздухе, как может, как умеет, как чувствует, своими нелепыми телодвиженями маневрируя, чтобы, как ему кажется, приземлиться сразу в море хайпа, первых мест в чартах и солдаутов в самых задрипанных захолустьях, а ты в этой истории чайки по имени Джонатан Ливингстон, стало быть, трамплин.<br/>
<br/>
Пока ты работал над очередным альбомом и улаживал с Ресторатором всплывшие в связи с отменой Версуса вопросы, Вано укатился домой лечить нервишки и продаливать диван под сериальчики, а в перерывах нагонял туману в трансляциях, рекламировал грядущий релиз (в котором конь не валялся) и указывал на твою причастность к взлому его соцсетей - тебе делать нечего, что ли?! Обвинения настолько мелочные, что ты оскорбился. Хотел ответить, Илюха осадил. "Вот именно, тебе делать нечего, что ли? Детсад, просто забей", - отписался он. Ты заигнорил. Ванины боевые хомяки осаждали комменты и лички, винили во всех грехах, дошли слухи о хлестком диссе, ты не мог дождаться, когда заценишь, что он там наваял. Серьезно, что может быть угарнее претензий от пиздюка, которого ты учил азам, чуть ли не тому, как держать микрофон, чтобы звук на лайве был не из задницы. Потом обнаружилось, что ты, оказывается, подавлял его творческие порывы и навязывал свое мнение, да ебаный матрас, если б ты знал, чем обернётся, ты бы палец о палец не ударил, пусть бы он этот микрофон себе хоть в очко пихал в приступе самовыражения, пусть бы засовывал карандаш в нос и козявки слизывал, пока писал свои высокохудожественные тексты, тебе строго поебать, честно.<br/>
<br/>
Дисс вышел, и зря ты уповал на порядочность, стирка грязного белья похлеще чем у Малахова. Вано смаковал подробности, которые ты сам готов был забыть, гребаная мыльная опера и разборка бывших, что угодно, но не баттл. Он переосмыслил. Собрал себя по частям, духовно вырос и что там еще, да вот не настолько, чтобы не распускать сплетен. Муторное, тошнотворное аудио, но ты прослушал его раза три зачем-то. "Ты знаешь мой номер, ты знаешь мои цифры", не дождётся. На семнашке отпустил себя и дал волю злорадству, когда он попал в раздел "ноунеймы", где ему и место. Вбросил в сториз: "Готовь оправдания", прикормил жадную до драм публику, подразнил его. Получил еще три порции душного нытья про ценности и культуру, еще три тонны претензий к себе. Пару раз задумывался, как будешь оценивать - не пришлось. Пока Вано запасался оправданиями, Кен уже купил розу и начистил свои унитазные виниры, ноу дизреспект в сторону Егора, кстати, вот у кого бы Ване поучиться самоиронии.<br/>
<br/>
Приуныл, бывает. Ты привык переживать такие дни стоически, словно погоду, словно промозглые питерские зимы. За беспричинной тоской неизменно наступает время жить, так будет и впредь. Мелкие снежинки собираются на раме стеклопакета, а туманная белизна февраля рифмуется со свежеотштукатуренной стеной как родная. У тебя есть семья, есть Илья - верный товарищ и деловой партнер, есть материал на два релиза вперед, но есть ли смысл, ведь комментаторы снова скажут, что ты сдулся, прошлый альбом не превзойти, а вся твоя музыка - пустая выхолощенная калька с Васаби? Но смысл есть, он был и будет всегда, жизнь щедро платит по счетам тем, кто ей предан, и пока нытик, которому мешает то формат, то тупые слушатели, то чьи-то замашки деспота, получает звание борца за культуру и кружок единомышленников, твой рэп - однообразный, ни о чем, снова про деньги и шлюх, что еще скажешь, комментатор - окупается, и ты въезжаешь в новенькую квартиру, а тысячные залы скандируют треки наизусть.<br/>
<br/>
Ворох проблем и километры самокопаний органичнее смотрятся на приёме у психотерапевта, чем на бите. Ты нужен здоровым, ты нужен успешным, а иначе зачем ты? Стоит тебе оступиться... В семье бывают разногласия. В семье. Бывают. Ваня. Пытался донести что-то, что? Не отказался от тебя после всего. Переосмыслил. В семье бывают разногласия, и ты знаешь его цифры, и ты не перегибал, но ты устал от лицемерия и меркантильности, устал, что ты привязываешься к людям, а они исчезают. Ты гнал прочь мрачные мысли, но в мозгу упорно, как червь, точила ходы мысль: "Дело в тебе, ты сломан, дело в тебе", - и так по кругу. Может, самое время. В семье бывают разногласия, и Ване, по его словам, была не важна твоя популярность, но важен ты, так посмотрим, как он тебе будет рад, люби меня черненьким, как беленьким не любил. Люби меня неидеальным, раз идеальным полюбить так и не вышло. Будет как минимум забавно. Пока греется чайник, ты снимаешь телефон со станции беспроводной зарядки, пролистываешь диалоги аж до тринадцатого года, что-то не так - ах да, его же взломали. Находишь новую страничку.<br/>
<br/>
"Ты хотел разговаривать, давай разговаривать"<br/>
<br/>
Прочитано. Ответа нет.<br/>
<br/>
Ты гипнотизируешь взглядом экран, а потом смеёшься заливисто, не в силах остановиться. Ничего иного и не ждал.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>